harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie's new daughter
After a sad miscarriage, Maggie Harper Atchley adopts a little girl, and she is introduced to the whole Harper family. Also, a VERY major return of a familiar friend and loved one gives the Harpers every reason to celebrate! Scene The Atchley Mansion. It is a few weeks after Maggie had a terrible miscarriage of her child. While she is relieved that she doesn't have to carry the child of her rapist, she is saddened at the child's loss. But she is hopeful. With her is an adorable little girl of about age four. She is nervous. MAGGIE: I am so glad I was able to adopt you, my darling. After I lost my child, I wasn't sure what to think to do, at least not until Aunt Anyssa told me about adoption. Then she showed me your profile. You are a gorgeous little girl, Celestina. CELESTINA: Do I have to know everyone's name, Mummy? MAGGIE: No, darling. You don't have to worry about that one. I will help you with names, if you want. CELESTINA: Everyone's coming. I see them. MAGGIE: There they are. (Downstairs in the main room. The whole family is together.) DYLAN: This sounds important, bro. CRAIG: Yes, it is. I have to admit, it has been a long trial for poor Maggie. First that rape, then that miscarriage. SHEILA: I feel bad for Maggie. MARILYN: She needs some good news for once. INDIA: I agree. Poor dear has had a tough road. She needs something to make her happy. (Down the stairs comes Maggie. With her is Celestina.) MAGGIE: Thank you for coming, everyone. I know it has been a trying time for all of you, and I am so deeply appreciative of all your support and love. Tonight, after the rape and miscarriage, I want you all to meet my adopted little girl, Celestina. (The entire family is entranced by the sweet little girl.) CELESTINA (shyly): Hello. DYLAN: Hello there, my darling niece. CELESTINA: You're my great uncle? DYLAN: Yes, you are my great niece. Maggie is my niece. CELESTINA: Who was her mommy? DYLAN: My late sister, Hannah. CELESTINA: Wow! She was lovely. DYLAN: Yes, she was. You know, your mommy was named by Hannah when we lived in London. CELESTINA: You lived in London, Unca Dylan? DYLAN: Yes, we did. Your mommy was born in London. CELESTINA: Which is why she sounds British, like me. DYLAN (laughs): Yes indeed, my darling. (Cut to: A hotel in Watertown, a suburb of Boston. We see a VERY familiar face. It is HANNAH! She is ALIVE!!!! She is calling Dylan.) DYLAN: Oh, I am sorry about this, but I have to get this, honey. (It is Hannah.) HANNAH: Dyl? Honey, it's Hannah! DYLAN (in shock, Sheila is immediately at his side): Hannah?! Hannah, you're alive?! What happened?! We saw Erica run you down! HANNAH (grinning): Erica's aim was never any match for her enthusiasm! DYLAN: What do you mean? HANNAH: I knew she would try something vicious and violent and she would not relent in getting at me to get to Maggie. And dear Steven came up with a splendid idea. The day that I was to have been "killed", I sent out someone who looked a lot like me. The real me was always at family events, but when it came to everyday things, I would send out a body double. It was a stop-gap measure to protect me from Erica. It was that body double who was killed. DYLAN: Where are you? HANNAH: I am in Watertown. I have been ever since the "death". I've been in hiding, until I am sure Erica is gone for good. And from what I know, she is. DYLAN: Come to the mansion. Everyone is here. HANNAH: I am scared to. I hope nobody will be upset. (June takes the phone.) JUNE: Hannah, my darling, it's Aunt June. I'll be with you. Everyone will be here for you. HANNAH: All right. I will get a cab to the Atchley Mansion. (A few minutes later. The large mansion doors open. Hannah comes in. She looks glorious.) CRAIG (stunned): Hannah?! HANNAH: Yes, my darling. I am back! MAGGIE: Mum?! HANNAH: My dearest sweetheart! Yes, it is I. And I am back! (Craig and Maggie go to Hannah and they have a touching reunion.) DYLAN: I am so glad you are back, my sweet sister. SHEILA: Hannah! I am glad you are alive. HANNAH: Welcome to the family, my dearest sister. (The three siblings hug one another, and there isn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone is shedding tears. Craig comes up and gives his now alive wife a passionate kiss. The family is happy.) ANNGELIQUE: Hannah! It is GREAT to see you again! HANNAH: Same here, Angie. ANGELA: Hannah! My darling friend. (Angela is in tears as she hugs her closest friend tightly) HANNAH (she too is in tears) Angie. Oh, my dearest friend. (The two have a touching reunion) JACQUELINE: This is a very wonderful reunion. I am so happy she is alive again. ROSE: I am too, Jacquie. Wow, all the time, she was in Watertown. WENDY: I am too. (Wendy goes to her adopted daughter) HANNAH: Mom! WENDY: Oh, my precious girl! (The two reunite. Wendy brushes the tears out of her adopted daughter's eyes.) JANE: You look beautiful, my dear. HANNAH: I need a nice long bath. (Enter Mrs. Buxley) MRS. BUXLEY: I will set up a bath for you immediately. It's so great to have you back, Ma'am. HANNAH: Thank you. CRAIG: I am so happy you are alive again. HANNAH: Still I think I probably stole Maggie's thunder here. MAGGIE (tears falling from her own eyes): No, Mum. This is the BEST present I could have ever hoped to give Celestina. The chance to get to know her grandmother. That is the best present I could have ever hoped to give her. You didn't steal our thunder. Far from it! You only enhanced the loveliness of the day. HANNAH: Thank you, my precious. (Hannah hugs her daughter, and she then gets to know her beloved granddaughter.) AARON: I am glad you are alive and safe. HANNAH: Aunt Samantha told me about you. Welcome to Boston. AARON: Thank you, Hannah. HANNAH: And you will have me in your corner if Jennifer tries another one of her schemes. I can deal with her. Besides, I have experience with dealing with bullies. I dealt with Erica Harper and I can deal with her. (The group laughs, and the cleansing laughter makes the already happy day even HAPPIER! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton